warriorcatsharrypotterpercyjacksonloversfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar
All information in quotation marks is from the corresponding Wiki. Firestar was the leader of ThunderClan until The Last Hope in which he was crushed by flaming a tree during the battle against The Dark Forest while fighting Tigerstar (ThunderClan/ShadowClan Tigerstar). History "Firestar was born a kittypet with the name Rusty. He was curious about the forest and often dreamed about hunting mice in the forest. During a trip to hunt in the forest, he encountered a cat near the same age as him named Graypaw. After having a small fight, Graypaw complimented him for his fighting skills, despite being a kittypet." : "Firestar is constantly having dreams about some unknown fleeing cats. After a Gathering, he travels to the Moonstone to share dreams with StarClan. Upon arriving and falling asleep, he speaks to Bluestar, who tells him the cats he is having dreams about are the cats of ancient SkyClan, the fifth Clan of the forest, who were driven out by the other Clans. Firestar wants to help SkyClan, but Bluestar refuses because she wants him to stay and assist his Clan. Eventually, Firestar hisses at Bluestar and argues with her, then wakes up. : Silverstream appears to Firestar in a dream, giving him a fish. Firestar is surprised at the taste, thinking that it is "warm and flavorful." She reminds him of the life that she gave to him: the life of loyalty to what he feels is right. This convinces him that StarClan wants him to complete this mission, to right the wrong they failed to stop so many moons ago. : Firestar runs into Smudge while on a patrol and discovers that he is having similar dreams. That night, he decides to stay in Smudge's garden, where he then dreams of Cloudstar, the ancient leader of SkyClan. He is told that he is in the old SkyClan camp, and must make a journey to rebuild SkyClan. The next day he comes back to camp to tell Graystripe, Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm all he knows about SkyClan. At first they think that he is going to go back to being a kittypet again, but when he chooses Sandstorm to go with him on the journey, Graystripe and Cinderpelt agree to watch over the Clan while they're gone. Firestar also tells Graystripe that he wants only Sandstorm to go with him. : Sandstorm and Firestar set out in search of SkyClan. Sandstorm suggests that they spend the night in an abandoned Twoleg nest, but as Firestar steps inside, he becomes frightened from his kittypet roots and insists that they find another place to rest. They get separated after a storm hits, and Firestar looks through all the Twoleg gardens to try and find Sandstorm. He eventually finds some cats in Twolegplace and they take him to a spot where they get their water, which is how he finds Shorty, who says he has seen Sandstorm and leads Firestar to her. He fears that she had died, and feels guilty because they had just argued about Spottedleaf. Soon they are reunited after Sandstorm saves him from a hostile kittypet. : Firestar and Sandstorm make it to SkyClan's camp, where they meet an old cat named Sky (later renamed Skywatcher), the last cat alive keeping SkyClan's memory. Skywatcher asks Firestar to rebuild the Clan, and Firestar, feeling forced to say yes, obliges. Two kittypets named Cherry and Borisjoin the new SkyClan, and get their apprentice names, Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw. Firestar finds enough kittypets, loners, and rogues around the area to rebuild SkyClan. : Before Skywatcher dies, he tells Firestar the prophecy, which later makes in an appearance in the Power of Three Arc: "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Later, Firestar comes back for Skywatcher and finds he he passed away. Firestar is saddened by this and takes him back to the camp to sit vigil. : Sandstorm becomes very distressed when Spottedleaf comes to help her heal Patchfoot, and Firestar lets it slip that he and Spottedleaf had seen each other before in his dream. Sandstorm states that Firestar loves Spottedleaf and how the two had always seemed to belong together when Firestar first joined the Clan. Spottedleaf says that she couldn't choose a mate, even if she wanted to very much. Firestar also tells Sandstorm he would love her for all the moons to come and that she would never be second-best to him. Firestar reveals his love for Sandstorm belongs in the life they shared and would last for all the moons to come—basically he loves Sandstorm more than he will ever love Spottedleaf; Sandstorm is his one true love. Sandstorm accepts, although she gets slightly tense when Firestar brings up the name of Spottedleaf again. : In a dream, Skywatcher also tells him about a medicine cat that he needs to find, and he travels to Twolegplace in search of whoever it is. He asks some cats if they have dreamed of strange things, and a kittypet named Echo says that she has. When she agrees to join SkyClan, he names her Echosong. The Clan finds a large barn full of angry rats that drove out ancient SkyClan. Firestar leads the Clan into attack against them, but Rainfur is killed during the battle, and Firestar loses a life—Sandstorm saves him from losing his other lives, and tells him she had to choose him over Rainfur. After he revives, Firestar and the other SkyClan cats climb a tree hanging above the barn. Firestar leaps into the barn and kills the lead rat, and all the other rats flee. After the battle, he helps Leafdapple earn her nine lives and become Leafstar. : In the epilogue, Sandstorm gives birth to his two kits, whom they name Leafkit, in honor of Leafstar and Spottedleaf; and Squirrelkit, because of her bushy tail." : : Category:Warrior Cats Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:StarClan Category:Formerly ThunderClan Category:Warriors Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Main Character